


Pinocchio

by Savanna (terrified_dreamer)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin likes him showing deviancy, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, short and sweet, swearing of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrified_dreamer/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: "Who did this to you?"Gavin Reed gets in a fight with a suspect, who ends up getting away. rk900 cleans him up.(aka a short fic where Gavin subconsciously realizes how important rk900 is to him)





	Pinocchio

**Author's Note:**

> I usually call rk900 Richard, but I'm calling him Conan in this because I love that name.

When Gavin walked past the precinct's security and into the office area, he felt several pairs of eyes land on him. He set his jaw, ready to flip anyone off who dared to ask about it or make fun of him. 

He went straight to his desk. He had debated getting coffee, but there was probably none left. It was early evening and he didn't exactly feel like making a fresh pot right now--he was hurting. He wanted his shift to end.

Gavin had been assigned a case of an android that had been robbing a particular string of stores. He had chased the android around for forever, only to get in a fight with it and end up losing it. Thinking about an android getting away made Gavin cross his arms and scowl.

He blamed his temporary partner, assigned to him just for that case. He had told her to shoot the deviant, but she had hesitated. He found it ridiculous--it wasn't like he was telling her to kill it. Gavin had just needed it's legs to stop working so he didn't have to chase it only to get kicked in the gut by it.

Someone walked relatively close by his desk. He glared at them just to make sure they wouldn't say anything. They didn't, only glancing at him before hurrying away. He watched them walk to the archive room. Shortly after, right as he went to look away, he spotted a pristine white jacket and saw his partner walk out. 

He looked away and pretended to busy himself on his computer. He didn't want to talk to him. He was upset at the android, after all; Conan had left him to aid another detective. Gavin didn't care if it was Fowler's orders. Had Conan been there with him, the suspect wouldn't have gotten away.

"Detective Reed." His voice was annoyingly similar to Connor's.

Gavin ignored him, opening a new tab on his internet browser.

Suddenly, Conan was leaning forward in front of him, his arm outstretched to take the computer mouse away. Conan met his gaze with cold grey eyes. "Detective, please do not ignore me."

Gavin leaned back in his chair. "Fucking dick! Don't get that close to me!"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "You were ignoring your partner. What else was I supposed to do?" He set the mouse back down and straightened. Once Gavin looked up at him, he furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Who did this to you?" Conan gestured to all the blood.

"That's none of your business."

Conan leaned forward again, setting a hand against the back of Gavin's chair. "It is indeed my business. You are my partner, Detective. Whoever did this can have charges pressed against them."

Gavin glared up at him. "I don't remember his name, okay? Some dumb android. He was a suspect, but he got away."

Conan tilted his head. "May I look at your case to get his name?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you want."

Conan's LED spun yellow. "May I clean you, then?"

Gavin grimaced. "Don't fucking say that ever again. And _no_ , I'm perfectly fine."

Conan stayed silent for a minute as he did a scan of him. He touched the bridge of Gavin's nose, and the detective winced. Conan looked at his fingers and saw Gavin's blood on them. "There is no internal bleeding, but you should get this blood and thirium off you. It's unsanitary." He wiped the blood off on the handkerchief in his pocket.

"I'll just shower at home, jesus." 

Conan shook his head, "It's best if you clean up now. I will help you." He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his chair with ease.

"Hey! Asshole, let me go!" Gavin couldn't even get Conan's grip to budge, and he was dragged across the precinct to the men's bathroom. "fuck!" He cursed, embarrassed and pissed off.

Conan dragged him to the nearest bathroom sink, still holding tightly onto his arm. He turned the water on and waited until it got warm enough to kill bacteria. 

"You asshole! You're supposed to listen to me!"

"I'm supposed to take care of you," Conan replied, "and protect you. I don't want you to get sick."

"It's my own blood, I'm not going to get sick from it you moron!"

Conan got a clean handkerchief out and put it under the water. He wrung the water out and pressed it against Gavin's neck. The man hissed a little as it came in contact with a scratch. "Thirium can damage your body," he informed. He rubbed the handkerchief against his skin to get the caked blood off. "Was the suspect bleeding before you fought it?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter, Pinocchio?"

"No...If it bled this much, it cannot have gone far. Perhaps I can accompany you tomorrow and look for it."

"Tch, have fun with that. I'm taking the day off."

Conan frowned. "I don't recommend that unless you are sick, Detective. This is why I'm helping you."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "...You're such a dick."

"I know. You have told me many times in the past, Detective Reed." Conan moved up to his face, where it was now mostly his own blood, and began cleaning it off. Soon he had to switch to toilet paper when his handkerchief got too dirty to be useful. "I am willing to be a dick if it means protecting and aiding you."

Gavin sighed. He winced as Conan moved over his cheek, where the suspect had punched him. It was already turning a sickly yellow as a bruise formed. He felt the weight of Conan's hand lessen as the android tried to be more gentle. Gavin had been avoiding eye contact, but he looked up at him now. Conan's expression was neutral, but focus and concern showed in his eyes. Gavin stared at him until Conan's eyes flickered up to his. He looked away, flustered. The damn android was so close, and so tall.

Conan moved to a small cut on Gavin's forehead and wiped off the dried blood. "I still detect traces of thirium on you, but it should come off with some soap." He discarded all the used paper in the trashbin against the wall. "There, Detective." Conan smiled, briefly. He let go of Gavin's arm, although his grip had lessened quite a bit as his focus turned from that to cleaning Gavin's face. "I suggest you wash your clothes as soon as possible. Your jacket will have to be hand-washed. Luckily, only a little blood got on it."

"Yeah yeah," Gavin muttered. He exited the bathroom, and Conan followed him to his desk.

While he sat down, Conan stood there and waited expectantly. "May I use your computer, Detective?"

Gavin looked over at him and tilted his head. "What for?"

"I want to know the suspect's name and serial number. I believe I should find it and arrest it. The suspect clearly was not just using self-defense, but retaliating. Assaulting a detective is a serious offense."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "You're still on about that?"

Conan nodded.

He sighed, scooting his chair out of the way. "Go ahead." He watched him pull up the case information and open the folder of the suspect. It took the android no time at all to do so and get the information he wanted. When done, Gavin asked, "Happy now?"

"I am satisfied, yes. Are you truly not going to work tomorrow? I will be here alone and will have to find the suspect myself, then." For a second, Conan glanced away, and he looked sad.

"My temporary partner will be here tomorrow. You can work with her."

Conan's LED spun yellow as he thought about it. "...That is true, yet I find myself having difficulty working with anyone other than you, Detective Reed. Today, working with Officer Brown was quite unpleasant."

"...Heh." Gavin smirked. "Well, aren't you just a bitch, Pinocchio." His smile faded, and he shrugged. "Fine, I'll show up tomorrow. Don't think that I'm going to do any work, though."

"It will be unfortunate, but it shouldn't affect my task. I want to arrest the suspect." Conan tilted his head. "I'm sure you do as well."

Gavin knew he did. It made him both angry and embarrassed, to get in a fight with an android only for it to get away. He had managed to do some damage to it, but it had done far more damage to him. He was still upset that the officer hadn't shot it when he told her to. They could've stopped the robberies by now.

Gavin stood up. "You know, I don't like working with anyone but you, too." He tapped Conan's LED. "So don't fuck up the case, tin man. Wouldn't want to have CyberLife replace you." He chuckled and walked off to the breakroom, changing his mind about the coffee.

Conan's LED spun yellow as he deciphered what Gavin meant.


End file.
